


Rough Roads Ahead

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Sexy Times, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: After helping a driver stranded at the side of the road, the reader gets more than she bargained for.





	Rough Roads Ahead

You could not believe it had snowed so much and you had barely managed to get your car out of your office’s parking lot and onto the congested highway. Your commute, which usually was only half-an-hour, would likely take more than an hour at this rate. An hour and a half as you noticed the cars ahead of you avoid the far lane. Great, you would have been better off to sleep at your office, as much as you were not allowed to.

As you got further down, you could spot what had set drivers to only two lanes and you shook your head at all the inconsiderate drivers around you. An unlucky traveller had found themselves caught in an unexpected snowdrift and not a single person could find it in their heart to stop. It was the holiday season and you would have thought that someone would have. Seeing as you would not be getting home anytime soon and this poor soul not all if they got no help, you could find it in yourself to pull over and at least try to get them moving.

You drove into the third lane, stopping before you could get stuck in the same trap as the unfortunate drive and pulled your emergency shovel from your trunk. You leaned it over your shoulder and climbed through the snow with effort until you reached the other car. You had sworn you had seen someone only a moment ago by the car, themselves trying to dig it out and yet there was no one to be found. You rounded to the front of the car and nearly shouted as a dark figure popped up from the other side. Your feet began to slip and the shovel had you off balanced until you were in the snow beside the car.

“Ahh,” You yelped as you hit the ground and your shovel clattered down alongside you.

“Oh god,” You heard the deep voice and the figure appeared over you, looking down with his bright blue eyes, “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t even know there was someone else here.”

“Yeah,” You said breathlessly as you lay in the snow, “I just pulled over to help but…you disappeared.”

“Here,” He reached out his gloved hand generously, “Best get you up before you catch cold.”

“Thanks,” You accepted his help and let him lift you to your feet, “I’m such a clutz.”

“No, thank you,” He returned as he let you go, “You’re the only one to pull over.”

“Which is shameful if you ask me,” You narrowed your eyes to the cars passing by, “You think people would be more considerate this time of year.”

“Well, at least one person is,” He offered with a friendly smile, “You really didn’t have to.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” You waved your hand away, “I would hope someone would do the same for me if I were in the same situation.”

“You got to pay it forward, I guess,” He accepted with a shrug, “But really, I appreciate it.”

“Alright, let’s worry about thank yous after,” You turned to look at the snow which had trapped his car’s tire, “I don’t even know if I can help.”

“It’s the wheels,” He explained as he bent to look under and you mirrored his motion, “If we concentrate on that then I think we can get it moving soon.”

“Okay, well then, let’s get to work,” You picked up your shovel and neared his car, “Before it gets too dark out.”

* * *

“Should we try it again?” You asked breathlessly as you bent over, “I think we’ve cleared enough of it out.”

“Right, it’s worth at least another,” The man, Thorin, you had learned, accepted as he pulled open the door; you looked to the mostly empty highway as it had mostly cleared out since you had begun, “Step back.”

You followed his order as you watched him turn the engine and his wheels spun furiously but provided no traction. The vehicle stayed in place and you heard his uttered curses as he shut down the motor and stepped back out into the snow, nearly slamming his door.

“I swear, I have the worst luck,” He grumbled before seeming to remember your presence, “You don’t have to stay, it’s getting late. I’ll call a service or something.”

“No, no, we’ll get you out,” You assured kindly, “And if you call someone, I would rather wait and make sure they show.”

“You really don’t have to,” He said with a frown, “You’ve already done enough.”

“I can try pushing,” You offered with a shrug, “Maybe just a little will get it going.”

“Hmm, yeah, that might work,” He accepted and his expression softened, “But I’ll push.”

“You don’t think I’m strong enough,” You joked with a grin.

“Well, you’re not very big,” He neared you and held out the keys, “Besides, you look like you could sit down.”

“Hmm, well, I won’t say no to a chance to get off my feet,” You accepted and clasped the keys, accidentally grabbing his hand at the same time and you gave an awkward laugh as you untangle your finger, “Now, I’ll try not to break anything.”

“You better not,” He warned and he was no longer frowning so much, “On three, alright?”

“On five?” You pretended to mishear him and he gave a roll of his eyes before making his way to the rear of the car and you neared the door.

You opened it and slipped into the driver’s seat, the interior rather nice and smelling of men’s cologne. You fathomed it smelled of him and the thought nearly made you giggle and you had to stop yourself from thinking any further. You had just met the man and beyond his sparkling blue eyes and the rosy cheeks above his dark beard, you did not know much of him. For all you knew, this was a ploy to serial kill you. Why had you thought that? Now you were freaking yourself out.

You slid the key into the slot and started the smooth engine, almost envious of the vehicle as yours sounded much more grumbly. You listened carefully for Thorin’s count and stepped on the gas, the car shifting but not moving. He called for another try and you looked in the mirror as he pushed, the vehicle launching forward unexpectedly as you admired his strength a little too intently. You hit the break before you went too far, saving yourself from vehicular disaster and you killed the engine with a relieved sigh.

“Hey, we did it,” You announced as you climbed out of his car, “Or you did, I just sat there.”

“No, we did,” He corrected with a smile, “Thanks so much.”

“Enough,” You handed him his keys with foggy breath, “You’ve thanked me so many times it’s starting to lose its meaning.”

“Well, I’m sorry but you must be an angel,” He commented as he stopped before you and took the keys gently, “Stopping to help me when no one else would. You must be eager to get home and out of the cold.”

“I am, but you must be, too,” You waved away the compliment, “And now you can.”

“Hmm, I guess,” He accepted and gave a thoughtful look, “But I would like to give you a proper thanks…You’ve been out here for what, an hour, helping me with this? I owe you at least an hour in return.”

“What were you thinking?” You pondered aloud, too flattered to give an outright no, though your mind telling you it was a bit rash.

“Dinner?” He ventured as he gave a half-smile, “Are you free tomorrow night? You haven’t another desperate soul to save, do you?”

“Well, I haven’t any scheduled,” You kidded in returned and could not help the smirk which curved your lips, “So I think dinner sounds great.”

“Me, too,” He agreed and reached into his pocket, keeping his eyes on you, “I’ll just give you my number…”

* * *

Your mother would be so disappointed in you if she knew you had accepted a dinner invitation at a near-stranger’s house. Yet, you could not bring yourself to deny him…or yourself for that matter. What were one to do when such a handsome man asked them on a date?  _It was a date, right?_  If not, this dress was going to look rather foolish and maybe you should not have let your hair down. Why were you so nervous, it was only dinner…

Your legs were freezing in your thin tights as you drove through the snowy streets, your phone giving you directions in its automated voice. You hoped you had dialed in his address properly and if you should get lost, that would be an embarrassing call indeed. You could only imagine how awkward you were already going to be tonight; it had been ages since you had been out with a member of the opposite sex…and one of the few times it was not purely platonic. Maybe this was and you were overthinking it.

 _Oh, stop!_  Your brain was your own worst enemy and this bra. Perhaps you should not have chosen your best push-up, you were being a little obvious, weren’t you? Every time you turned the wheel, you could feel the shift of your cleavage under your jacket and you realized that it would be even worse once you were forced to remove your thick coat. You should have been more casual. You were the least chill person ever.

You finally pulled up into his drive and gave yourself one last review in your rear view. You did not look too bad. Enough make-up that you looked presentable but not too much that you looked overdone. You grabbed the bottle of red wine you had mulled over at the liquor store after work and forced yourself to step out into the snow. You nearly slipped up the walk as you headed for the door and hoped he was not looking out the window or anything. Likely, he was not so anxious for your arrival as you were.

You knocked on the door with one final desperate prayer and you braced yourself for your own bumbling. You grasped the wine tightly as you waited and resisted a shiver, one which rose from both cold and your own nerves. The door opened so suddenly you nearly stepped back in surprise and you put on your best smile, trying not to show how utterly helpless you were. Oh god, he looked even better without layers of outerwear.

Thorin’s hair was the perfect shade of black and his blue eyes were even more piercing than you remembered. His smile was almost heart-melting and every feature seemed to have been delicately shaped to perfection. You dared an appraising glance away from his face and you nearly choked on the air as you saw how his shirt hugged his broad chest in all the right places.

“Uh, hello,” You were about to widen your eyes but fought against the rise within you, “I brought wine.”

“Hello,” He greeted with amusement in his deep eyes, “Thank you. Come in.”

“Right, in,” You repeated like a dolt as he stood back to welcome you through the threshold, “Um, thanks.”

At this point, words were not forming in your mind and so you focused on removing your boots; they did not quite got with your violet-coloured dress but you were not expecting to wear the entire ensemble. You turned back to Thorin as you began to unzip your coat and nearly flinched as you found him gazing at you quite intently.

“Here, let me take that,” He offered his hand, “Wine and coat.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” You were trying not to look dopey as you handed him the bottle and slipped your coat off your shoulders before he took that as well.

“You look lovely,” He smiled and you were forgetting how to breath.

“Thank you, you look, um, dashing? Is that a thing still?” You cringed as you heard yourself, “Sorry, I actively live in another world.”

“You’re funny, come on,” He slung your coat on his coat wrack and led you down the hall, “Dinner is almost ready.”

He guided you into the dimmed dining room and you tried not to look awed at the spread of candles and flowers. It was more than you had ever imagined and you were not sure you could keep going. You had not considered yourself a romantic person but this was absolutely endearing and you were struggling to keep a grasp on yourself.

“Sit,” He urged kindly as he pulled out a chair, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Sure,” You sat awkward, gripping at your skirt, “Thank you.”

You listened to him leave the room and let out the breath you had been holding and looked around at the vase of red roses and slender candle which flicker delicately. You glanced down at yourself, your dress as lovely as ever, though you felt even more like a dressed up pig than ever. You knew you did not look bad, it was only that you were not usually the girl in the dress; you were the one in the outdated cords and the slouchy tee.

“I hope you like pasta,” Thorin said as he re-entered, nearly making you jump as he set a plate before you, “Though I don’t know many who don’t.”

“No, I love it,” You said a little too enthusiastically, “Did you make this yourself?”

“Yep,” He said as he set down his own and sat across from you, “I try to cook, at least. Wine?”

“Yes, please,” You accepted with a smile and waited patiently for him to pour, “It smells delicious.”

“Well, then, dig in,” He smiled and picked up his own fork, “It’s the one thing I hate about cooking, it always makes you hungrier.”

“True,” You took your fork and stab as delicately as you could at a noodle, “Though I’m more a baker myself.”

“Perfect,” He replied after a bite, “I am not good at dessert, so I must admit that I did opt for the bakery on that front.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” You took a sip of wine, trying to give yourself strength, “I’ll eat anything with sugar in it.”

“So, I hope I didn’t ruin your whole night yesterday,” He began with more eloquence than you could ever possess, “You must have been in quite late.”

“A little,” You allowed as you swallowed, “But it doesn’t matter. I definitely was not having as bad a day as you.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” He said as he lowered his fork, “I met you.”

“Oh,” You blushed against your will, “So we both had a good day, then.”

“Hmm, you know I really can’t decide,” He began mystically.

“What?” You asked as you tilted your head.

“If I prefer how adorable you looked in your mitts and hat,” He commented as his grin grew, “Or hot incredible you look in that dress.”

“Ha,” You scoffed before thinking, “Oh, sorry, you’re not joking?”

“I wouldn’t,” He answered and you were no longer so weary of your choice in attire, “And I think I like the dress better.”

His eyes left your face deliberately and you took another bite of pasta, trying not fidget under his gaze. This was going much better than you could have ever hoped and he did not seem to notice how utterly clueless you were.

* * *

“That was delicious,” You announced as you finished your last bit of cheesecake, “Better than anything I’ve ever made.”

“Well, you’ll have to let me try yours sometime so I can decide that,” Thorin returned with a smile as he stood to clear the plates, “I am sure you are only being humble.”

“Hmm, thanks,” You gave a half-grin and waited patiently as he disposed of the dishes in the kitchen.

“More wine?” He offered the bottle as he appeared at the table.

“I think I’ve had enough for now,” You said as you stood, “My legs are stiff from sitting for so long.”

“You sure it’s not from all that work yesterday?” He mused as he stepped closer and set down the bottle, “I know I’ve said it before, but that is really nice dress.”

“Say it as many times as you like,” You smiled up at him, “I don’t think I could tire of hearing it.”

“A very lovely colour,” He grabbed the fabric of the skirt gently in between his fingers and admired it, “It suits you well. Really brings out your eyes.”

“Well, I must say that your own eyes are rather amazing,” You cringed at your own lack of grace, “I mean, they’re really…blue?”

“You don’t have to be so nervous, [Y/N],” He let go of your dress and his fingers ran across your cheek as he brushed your hair behind your ear, “I like you…a lot.”

“I–” You were like jelly beneath his touch and you felt the heat rising in your face, “I like you, too. A lot.”

“I’m glad I got caught in the snow,” He leaned in and you could feel his warm breath, “Much happier that you showed up to save me.”

“I didn’t save you,” You replied as you resisted a shutter, “I only helped.”

“Sure,” His nose brushed yours and you had not noticed how close he had gotten, “Well, let me help you relax a little.”

His lips grazed yours gently and you pressed your mouth against his hungrily, running your hand up his shoulder as his rested on your hip. His other entwined within your hair as he pulled you closer, the warmth between you was already growing immensely. Thorin’s thumb traced your hipbone as he gripped you tighter and you brought both your hands up to cup his face as you longed for more.

He turned you smoothly, pressing you against the edge of the table as he responded in kind and his hand slowly trailed around to your rear. He spread his fingers wide to cup it in his hand and you sighed with delight at the sensation it sent through you. His other left your hair and settled on the other side of your bottom and he lifted you onto the table. He pushed himself between your legs as his hands ran up your sides and you snaked your arms around his neck.

You moaned as you pulled your lips away and he trailed his teasingly along your jaw and down your neck. You urged him closer, leaning your head back as he nibbled your flesh softly and you he gave a dusky growl as his hands trailed down your thighs and he began to crumple your skirt up in his fingers. He ran his hand underneath and along your silk thigh-highs, hooking his fingers under the tops with a delicious groan.

“Thorin,” You breathed as he sent a shiver through you.

“[Y/N],” He pulled away, his eyes darkened with desire, “Do you want to do this?”

“Get the stockings off,” You ordered without restraint.

“Oh, ho,” His eyes flared with excitement at the eagerness in your voice, “Right away.”

He slowly rolled down each nylon, making sure to drag his fingers across your skin as he did so. He sent you a menacing look as he pulled free the last one and retook his stance between your knees. He pushed your skirt up until your legs were bared and he grasped your thighs firmly, kneading the flesh as he leaned in close to your lips with a smirk.

“Is that better?” He asked and you licked your lips in response, “Oh, you are delectable.”

He pushed his mouth to yours roughly, as if to devour you and you had to plant your hands on the table behind yourself to keep from falling back. You nearly bit his lip as you longed for more and he detached himself once more, taking you in carefully with another dusky growl.

“I know I said I liked the dress, but I want to tear it off of you so bad,” He had once again buried his fingers in the fabric of the crumpled skirt around your waist.

“Do it,” Urged as you leaned back on your hands with your own saucy look.

He smiled with delight at your answer and his hands rose smoothly to your neckline, pulling it down to expose more of your cleavage before you heard the rip. The small sound seemed an encouragement and he tore it even hard as it split to the waistline and you could not feel a single bit of regret. The dress loosened as he released the fabric and it fell down your arms as you untangle yourself from the sleeves.

You reached up as you bit your lip and tugged at Thorin’s tie with impatience, choking him a little before finally loosening it enough to lift over his head. The two of your fumbled at the buttons of his shirts until you finally bared his torso and you could not resist the grin which crossed your face.

“Oh, god,” You ran your hands up his torso and chest, pushing the shirt open.

“I could say the same,” His eyes focused on your breasts and you were thanking yourself for choosing your only sexy bra.

You pulled him back to your lips as another rush of desire went through you and he stripped himself of his shirt, keeping his mouth on yours. He pushed you onto your back, sweeping away the burnt out candles and vase as he bent over you. His hand snaked under you as you lifted yourself slightly and he fiddled with the back of your bra before finally releasing the clasp and you felt sudden freeing of your chest.

He separated from you once more, standing straight as he slowly inched the straps down your shoulders before losing his patience and sliding it quickly down your arms. Your chest was bared to him swiftly and he tossed your bra away as he eyes your bare torso with anticipation. He ran his hand lightly up his stomach until he reach your breast and squeezed it firmly in his hand, give a satisfied snarl as you moaned in response.

He bent over you once more, this time his mouth found your untouched breast as he fondled the other and you gripped as his muscular back with a purr. You let your hands drift downward until they settled on his firm bottom and he groaned into your flesh, his tongue teasing you into a squirm. You were already flushed with heat and your desire overpowered your disbelief at how quickly the evening had escalated.

He pushed closer between your legs and you could feel his own rising hunger against your pelvis and it sent another tremble through you and you moaned with delight. You ran your fingers around the belt of his pants and blindly began to unbuckle his belt. His own moan came as you undid his fly and your fingers brushed his underwear and he could not help but press himself more firmly against you.

You let go of his trousers and they fell with a whisper of fabric and you wiggled your pelvis against the firmness in his jockeys, eliciting another growl from him. He nipped your breast in response and you let out your own husky purr, his hands brushed down your sides and he gripped the waistline of your panties and the crumpled dress, tearing them down with relish.

You lifted your pelvis for him to remove the irritating garments and he removed his lips to slip them down your leg. He pushed your legs apart as he positioned himself between them once more, running his hand along your hipbone and pelvis before flicking a finger across your clit teasingly. You twitched at the sensation and made yourself sit up with a gasp as you gripped him with your knees and moved closer to him.

You pulled his hand away as you urged him nearer until you could feel the fabric of his underwear against you. It sent another tickle through your pelvis and he groaned as you felt his desire growing further. You clasped the elastic between your fingers and tore them down and gave an approving growl as he stood naked before you. You dared to brush your fingers down his length and he grunted as his own dug into your upper thighs and pulled you even closer to the edge of the table.

He reached down and angled himself as you wrapped your legs around him, inviting him into you with a moan of relief. The muscles of your thighs tensed as he made his first thrust and you hugged him closer, snaking your arms once more around his neck as he leaned against you. He nudged your chin back and began to once more place kisses along your neck and his hands returned to your bottom, kneading the flesh with a groan as he continued to work against you.

He lifted you from the table suddenly and you grasped him tighter as he led your motion with his hands still firmly upon your rear. You were not sure if you had the strength for this but he surely did and you pushed your pelvis against his. He plunged deeper into you as he picked up speed and you realized how much better this was than the table. He was reaching places you did not know existed and you only longed for more.

You were moaning louder than before and his own groans were like growls as he nibbled at your jaw. You let your head loll back as your breath harried and his name tasted to wonderful on your lips as your volume continued to rise. He motioned your faster and you eagerly took his lead as he pushed further in and you were feeling the tingling heat gathering.

“Oh, god, Thorin,” You moaned, you knew you were close but you knew you needed more support, “Oh, my! I–Uh, please!”

“[Y/N],” He gritted as he removed his lips from your skin to look at you, “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“The table,” You ordered desperately, “Please.”

He lowered you down slowly and you let yourself fall on your back softly, keeping him firmly between your thighs. You gripped the edge of the table and bit your lip as he stood before you, the sweat glistening on his broad chest and you could feel the same sheen dampening your own skin.

He began to thrust once more, slowly and precisely and you groaned with impatience. You had been so close. You dug your nails into the wood of the table and tried to draw him deeper.

“Come on, Thorin,” You said between breaths as his hands went around your hips, “More.”

“More?” He raised a brow tauntingly.

“Now,” You urged and he the table shifted under you suddenly as he rammed into you without restraint, “Ah! Yes!”

He thrust again as his gripped tightened on your hips and your leg muscles tense around him as he delved deeper. You were unable to produce any more words as he quickened and were making noises you had never thought possible. Your breath was jagged and the rising tingle had become near unbearable as the heat radiated from your pelvis outward. You cried out, surprising yourself, as your spine and pelvis caught fire, and the waves ran down your thighs. Pathetic squeaks escaped between your breaths as you writhed against Thorin and he grunted loudly in his own release, carrying his motion until you found yourself unable to move.

You panted atop the table, your limbs trembling as your muscles relaxed and you stared at the ceiling in dazed satisfaction. Thorin slowly removed himself from you, his hands grabbing your own as he pulled you back to sit on the edge of the table. He placed as kiss on your forehead before leaning it against his chest and you could feel his heart beating. He set his chin atop your head and his arms wrapped around you gently as you did the same.

“I told you I liked you,” He said in a low voice, breaking the silence, “A lot.” 


End file.
